the death eaters chat room
by Bellaminion
Summary: The death eaters chat room
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and if I did Harry wouldn't be alive at the end *evil smirk appears* **

**A/N: I was just kind of bored and I've seen a lot of fics like this so I thought I would try one**

**TheDarkLord: **Hello my followers, I have created this chat room so you can vent to each other about your problems instead of me and have "friendly discussions" without making me want to vomit!

**Drako: **Thx m'lord…I think

**Cissy: **Draco, please for the love of merlin just spell your name the right way

**Drako**…..y? u dnt

**Cissy: **Yes, but people actually call me Cissy..

**Drako: **well, hw do u kno that when ppl call me Draco they dnt actually meen Drako?

**Cissy: ***facepalm* nevermind

**QueenofCruico: **Hi Cissy!

**Cissy: **"QueenofCruico"?really Bella?

**QueenofCrucioing: **better?

**Cissy: ***facepalm*

**CrucioQueen: **there, I am not changing it again!

**Cissy:…**

**Drako:….**

**CrucioQueen: **what's with all the "…"'s?

**Cissy:…**

**Drako:…**

**CrucioQueen: **is Voldey still on?

**Drako: **I think so, there isn't anything saying he logged off

**CrucioQueen: ***cries* Where are you m'lord?

**Drako: **I can c where this is goin…

**~Drako has logged off~**

**TheDarkLord: **so can I..

**~TheDarkLord has logged off~**

**Cissy: **Don't leave me alone with her!

**CrucioQueen: **;)

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **I feel lonely….

**Lucie: **u deserve to be lonely

**CrucioQueen: **CRUCIO!

**Lucie: **I didn't feel anything…

**CrucioQueen: **you will when I come over!

**Lucie:** umm, ur not serious r u?

**~CruicoQueen has logged off~**

**Lucie: **Bella?...Bellaaaaahhh? Aaahhh ****!

**~Lucie has lost connection~**

**A/N: So what did you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Actually I dnt care just review it ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cissy: **Is anyone on?

**Lucie**: I am….

**Cissy: **When I left the house to go shopping yesterday I heard muffled screaming, was that u?

**Lucie:…**

**CrucioQueen: **That was him all right, he screams like that mudblood Granger

**Cissy:** What did you do to him Bella?

**CrucioQueen: **something…

**Lucie: **SHE CRUCIOED ME!

**CrucioQueen:** You deserved it!

**~CrucioQueen has logged off~**

**Cissy: ***facepalm* Lucie your not supposed to say anything that would slightly offend Bella…

**Lucie: **How am I supposed to know what would offend her? She's so unpredictable!

**TheDarkLord: **that's what you think..

**Lucie: ***bows* how so m'lord

**TheDarkLord: **Don't make me talk about it

**~CrucioQueen had logged on~**

**TheDarkLord: **uh oh…

**Cissy: **you weren't gone for very long..

**CruicoQueen: **I crucioed Roddy, but then he passed out so I got bored and came back on

**TheDarkLord: **why am I not surprised?

**CrucioQueen: **M'LORD! I didn't realize you were on! *bows extremely low*

**TheDarkLord: **yes I am here…

**Cissy: **What happened to Lucie?

**Lucie: **I had to show Severus how to make an account

**HBPrince: **hi….

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**~CrucioQueen has logged off~**

**~TheDarkLord has logged off~**

**Lucie: **…awkward

**~Lucie has logged off~**

**HBPrince: **very awkward indeed…..is there anyone else on here?

**HBPrince: **anyone?

**~HBPrince has logged off~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucie: **Are you on here Narcissa?

**Drako: **She went somewhere a little while ago with Auntie Bella, I think she said something about a therapist

**Lucie: **'bout time

**HBPrince: **tell me about it…

**Cissy: **Well so much for that

**Drako: **That was fast

**HBPrince: **what did Bellatrix do now? ;)

**Cissy: **SHUT IT SNAPE!

**Drako: **whoa..

**HBPrince: **finally, a resemblance between you and Bella

**Cissy: **I'm warning you Severus, my crucio may not be very strong but I'm sure Bellatrix would enjoy crucioing the shit out of you if I asked her to!

**Lucie: **calm down Narcissa

**Cissy: **Never tell a women to calm down!

**CrucioQueen: **she's right you know…

**Lucie: **So Bella, what did you do to make Narcissa so snappish?

**CruicoQueen: **Introduced her to you

**Drako: **XD

**Lucie: **"haha"

**Cissy:** what she did was KILL THE THERAPIST!

**CruicoQueen: **I actually wanted to duel, but I forgot she was a muggle….hey Drako, would you wanna duel with your Auntie?

**Drako: ***cough cough* I think Im sick, better go to bed

**~Drako has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **Cissy?

**Cissy: **u, I better check on Drako

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **Snape?

**~HBPrince has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **wow, doesn't even make an excuse, how about you Lucie

**Lucie: **Im gonna pull a Snape

**CrucioQueen: **?

**~Lucie has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **oh…

**TheDarkLord: **I hear you killed your therapist…again

**CruicoQueen: **m'lord! I 3 YOU!

**~TheDarkLord has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **….imperio! I command you to love me like I love you….


	4. Chapter 4

**TheBoyWhoLived: **muhahaha! I've finally done it! I hacked into the death eaters chat room!

**Bookworm: **great job "TheBoyWhoLived" now that they know that you have done it they aren't going to discuss anything that would help us!

**Drako: **she's right u know, but its not like we do that anyway

**Bookworm: **ik, I figured how to hack into this when it was first created and so far any knowledge I've gained is that your aunt is A MANIAC!

**Drako: **I can't argue with you there…

**TheBoyWhoLived: **well then I'll just be going…

**CrucioQueen: **I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **F*** YOU!

**CrucioQueen: **awwhh, ickle bittle potter miss his friend?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **I swear Lestrange next time we meet IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**CruicoQueen: **uh huh sure..juust like every other auror

**TheDarkoLord: **AVADA KEDAVRA!

**CruicoQueen: **um, m'lord that wasn't aimed for me was it? :(

**TheDarkLord: **no Bella, it was for "TheBoyWhoLived" *rolls eyes*

**TheBoyWhoLived: **well it didn't work…

**TheDarkLord: ** was worth a try now get out of here!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **NO

**TheDarkLord: **well I bann you so HA!

**~TheBoyWhoLived has been banned by TheDarkLord~**

**CruicoQueen: **don't forget the mudblood!

**Bookworm: **hey! Im going with harry on this F*** YOU!

**~Bookworm has been banned by TheDarkLord~**

**CrucioQueen: **Thanks m'lord

**TheDarkLord: **np, but don't get used to it!

**CrucioQueen: **do you have any missions for me?

**TheDarkLord: **go to ff and try to recruit some magical creatures

**CrucioQueen:** yes m'lord

**~CrucioQueen has logged off~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cissy: **If there is anyone on here right now I warn you all AVOID BELLATRIX AT ALL COSTS!

**TheDarkLord:** why?

**Lucie: **this can't be good

**HBPrince: **what did she do now?

**Cissy: **she discovered she has a taste for chocolate, candy and COFFEE!

**TheDarkLord: **and?

**Cissy: **you'll see soon enough

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **I LOVE SUGAR!

**Lucie: **O.o

**HBPrince: **I want no part of this

**CrucioQueen: **COFFEE COFFEE I NEED MORE COFFEE!

**TheDarkLord: **oh no you don't!

**CrucioQueen: **as you wish m'lord…

**TheDarkLord: **so did you recruit any creatures like I asked

**CrucioQueen: **…well I was going to but I found out where Cissy hides the chocolate and coffee and I sorta went I a little..sugar happy *innocently smiles*

**TheDarkLord: **wow Bella, I know Naricssa told everyone to avoid you but I am going to send Severus over with a potion to calm you down

**CrucioQueen: **Yay! Another person to crucio instead of Dolphy! :D

**HBPrince: **WHAT?

**TheDarkLord: **I could make it worse Severus…

**HBPrince: **ik….

**TheDarkLord: **but just in case Ill provide some blood replenishing potions

**HBPrince: **but the cruciatus curse doesn't cause one to bleed m'lord

**TheDarkLord: **yes I am aware of that but this is Bellatrix we are talking about and shes on a SUGAR HIGH!

**CrucioQueen: ***cackles*

**HBPrince: **O.o

**TheDarkLord: **I will bring you the potions now

**HBPrince: **yes my lord

**~TheDarkLord has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **see you soon Snaappe ;)

**~CrucioQueen has logged off~  
HBPrince: ***facepalm*


	6. Chapter 6

**HBPrince: **Narcissa, your sister is PHYCOTIC

**Cissy: **oh, believe me I know, but just out of curiosity what did she do to you?

**HBPrince: **….

**Cissy: **Was it really that bad?

**HBPrince: ***nods*

**Cissy: **maybe you should try and get some sleep

**HBPrince: **NO WAY! I might has "the dream" again

**Cissy: **Do I want to know?

**~HBPrince has logged off~**

**Cissy: I guess not**

**CrucioQueen: ***yawn* hello Cissy…

**Cissy: **um are you okay?

**Lucie: **she probably has a sugar crash

**Lucie: **…..no come back?

**CrucioQueen: **why? *yawn* you're right

**Lucie: **:O

**CrucioQueen: **?

**Cissy: **wow…anyway, what did you do to Snape?

**CrucioQueen: **nothing, I fell asleep before he got here

**Cissy: **Really? He seems really traumatised… :/

**Lucie: **Maybe he realised how pretty she is! Haha jk XD

**Cissy: **that's actually a possibility

**Lucie: **umm I said I was jk, and wheres Bella? She should have given me a crucio threat for that

**CrucioQueen: **oh believe me, I will follow through with that later but I am going to have a nap now. Bye Cissy

**Cissy: **bye

**~CrucioQueen has logged off~**

**Lucie: **Do you really think that's what happened?

**Cissy: **I don't know but I going to go get it out of him right now

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**Lucie: **this should be good


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucie: **So did you find out what Snape was so…..freaked out about?

**Cissy: **yes, actually its exactly what you were "jk" about…

**Lucie: **Hahahahahahaha….wait, should we be concerned?

**HBPrince: **it wasn't my fault….

**Lucie: **what the hell did you see her doing? It must have been pretty out of the ordinary for her XD

**HBPrince: **She looks A LOT different when she is asleep and her facial features aren't all screwed up…

**Lucie: **I CAN'T imagine

**CruioQueen: **awwhhh Snapey has a crush on moi? Im so NOT flattered, CRUCIO!

**HBPrince: **I think I actually felt that a little….

**TheDarkLord: **really?, wow good thing she practically worships me…

**CrucioQueen: **I would MARRY you if you wanted me to!...do you?

**TheDarkLord: **no….

**CrucioQueen: **:(

**Cissy: **Don't forget about Dolphy Bella

**CrucioQueen: **who?

**Cissy: ***facepalm* your HUSBAND

**CrucioQueen: **…. :/

**Lucie: **the dude on your couch that you crucio when your bored

**CrucioQueen: **oooohhhh, I know now! Im bored now so imam go do that, bye! ^_^

**Cissy: **come over after okay?

**CrucioQueen: **kay!

**~CrucioQueen has logged off~**

**TheDarkLord: **FINALLY she's gone!

**Cissy: **you know you could have just logged off, or told her to go do something. Its not like she would ever go against your will

**TheDarkLord: **unless shes on sugar….or caffine

**Cissy: **That reminds me, I should probably go hide that right now before she comes over…good bye m'lord

**TheDarkLord: **good bye

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**~TheDarkLord has logged off~**

**Lucie: **so….Severus, now that everyone is gone and its just me and you, why don't you tell me what Bellatrix looked like? ;)

**HBPrince: **why? Are you…interested?

**Lucie: **no, its just out of curiosity

**HBPrince: **then I have no reason to tell you….

**Lucie: **awwhh come oonnnn

**HBPrince: **curiosity killed the cat….

**~HBPrince has logged off~**

**Lucie: **yeah whatever


	8. Chapter 8

**MulitColoured: **Hiiiiiiiiii!

**Drako: **um, who r u?

**MultiColoured: **…is my screen name really that hard to figure out?

**Drako: **yes….

**MultiColoured: **Well I'm not changing it so you will just have to guess who I am XP

**CrucioQueen: **I demand to know who you are!

**MultiColoured: **Auntie Bella!

**Drako: **O.o

**CrucioQueen: **WTF? Auntie Bella?

**HBPrince: **go away Nymphadora

**CrucioQueen: **YOU!

**MultiColoured: **DON'T. CALL ME. NYMPHADORA!

**TheDarkLord: **get out of here you rainbow freak!

**MultiColoured: **XP

**CrucioQueen: **HOW F***ING DARE YOU! CRUCIO!

**MultiColoured: **um, ouch?

**CrucioQueen: **CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!

**MultiColoured: **rofl

**Drako: **XD

**CrucioQueen: **Shut it Draco! Im just down the hall you know!

**Drako: **…..

**TheDarkLord: **Don't make me ban you!

**MultiColoured: **….according to your fb status you love Auntie Bella 3

**CrucioQueen: **:D

**TheDarkLord: **WHAT!...wait, whats fb?

**MultiColoured: **facebook -_-

**TheDarkLord: **but I don't have a facebook

**MultiColoured: **ya u do, Dumby set one up for u!

**Drako: **y do I get the feeling u weren't supposed to say that? ;)

**MultiColoured: **oops… :$

**TheDarkLord: **Im going to make one for that idiot then! There is no way I love Bellatrix, I shall go into my account and fix that

**CrucioQueen: **:..(

**MultiColoured: **good luck trying to guess your own password

**TheDarkLord: ******!

**CrucioQueen: **I got this…who did "dumby" tell you not to tell

**MultiColoured: **Voldey and all the death eaters INCLUDING U

**Cissy: **I'm not a death eater

**MultiColoured: **okay I can tell you, its fawks

**TheDarkLord: **I just read that….

**MultiColoured: **….don't tell Dumby…

**Drako: **that's EXACTLY what I am gunna do

**MultiColoured: **-cries- meanie!

**~MultiColoured has logged off~**

**Cissy: **ugh

**~Cissy has logged off~**

**~Drako has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: **did you really mean what you said about me m'lord?

**~TheDarkLord has logged off~**

**CrucioQueen: ******!


End file.
